Saving Renesmee
by xem98x
Summary: It's hard never completely fitting in anywhere but Renesmee's always been able to cope somehow. But how will she now that she's been thrust into a situation filled with secrets and lies. How will she react when she feels abandoned, replaced and forgotten? Things never will be simple.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm still working on all my other stories, but I'm finding hard to carry on with them at the moment. But this is a new idea and I wanted to see whether people would like it. So please read and leave a review!**

"Renesmee! Get your lazy butt out of bed." A voice screamed in her ear at a painful level.

I hate boarding school Renesmee thought as she opened her eyes and looked at her roommate Melanie. The room was still dark but the curtains were wide open, Renesmee could just about make out the shapes of two suitcases by the door, she groaned in recognition. It was the day of the surprise cultural exchange. It was a stupid thing really, every year the teachers would organise a one-month trip where they would take sixth form students abroad to experience a different culture, of course none of the students were ever told where they were going, only parents and staff knew that. It helped that it was a boarding school and they rarely had contact with their parents.

Bella and Edward had decided that in order for Renesmee to have normal life, she should be distanced from them; that way people would question her less and she would be safer. Of course Edward being Edward had taken it to the extreme and sent her to a boarding school in rural England, when she was only 11 years old and had slowed to the growth rate of a normal child. The place its self was actually quite beautiful and looked like a small castle, the school though was tiring and strict; Renesmee would often complain about its old fashioned rules. Lights out by 9, skirts have to be knee length, no make-up or jewellery allowed. When she'd enrolled in the school they'd given her an entire book of rules and told her learning them would be useful to her. In fact, the book had been useful, as a door stop.

"Come on, if we don't hurry up Mrs Hendricks will come up and then we'll all pay." Melanie was still trying to urge Renesmee, unsuccessfully, out of bed.

"Okay, okay." Renesmee said swinging her legs out of the bed and slopping off towards the bathroom to change.

10 minutes later when she emerged she was faced by a very angry looking Mrs Hendricks. "Miss Cullen, you may not be aware but the world does not revolve around you, and as such our plane will not wait for you. May I suggest that you move a bit faster before I'm forced to call your parents and inform them that you will not be joining us on the trip due to your tardiness." Her voice was low and serious, Renesmee sometimes thought that that woman could take on the Volturi and still come out on top.

"I'm sorry Mrs Hendricks, it won't happen again." Renesmee sweetly said as she pulled her face into an apologetic expression.

The woman huffed and gestured for them to follow. Grabbing their bags, they hurried after the teacher and joined the rest of their class mates on the coach. The girls slid into their seats just as Mr Oliver, the head year, stood up and announced, "Okay now we've got everyone, we will be flying from Heathrow to Seattle and from there we will complete the journey via coach. As like any other trip, we expect you to be implacably behaved, ANY misbehaviour will be treated seriously and you may be sent back to either school or your parents. Am I clear?"

The group collectively nodded and the teacher sat down as the coach pulled off down the driveway and towards the motorway. Getting to the airport didn't take long, and getting through security was just as quick; waiting in the departure lounge was the boring part.

"Hey babe." A voice said from behind Renesmee.

"Hiya." She said twisting round to face the familiar voice. She smiled at the stupid face Josh was pulling. Josh and Renesmee had been dating for nearly two years now and to all their friends they seemed like the perfect high school couple.

"So where do you think we're going?"

"Well, Josh, considering our flight is to Seattle, I'd say somewhere near Seattle."

"I'm going to ask and find out if your right." Josh smirked at her before pushing himself back and walking up to Mr Oliver.

"So, apparently we're going somewhere North West of Seattle and it's on the coast. He wouldn't tell me anything else." Josh said when he got back.

"I wish they'd just tell us." Melanie said from opposite them, sitting in her boyfriend Dylan's lap.

"Oi, someone get google maps up, we can have a look." Dylan shouted out triumphantly. Renesmee just smirked to herself.

"Are you laughing at me?" Dylan asked looking slightly irritated.

"No," Renesmee said still smirking, "it's just I know where we're going."

"Where are we going then?" Melanie asked curiously.

"La Push. It's a fairly small tribal reservation that happens to be North West of Seattle."

"Oi, teachers." Josh shouted out, "Are we going to La Push?"

The teacher's looked up somewhat taken aback but if they'd wanted to say anything they were interrupted by the tannoy announcing that their flight was boarding.

Most of the class slept throughout the 10-hour flight, but Renesmee sat wide awake; her stomach filled with butterflies, a mixture of fear, nervousness and excitement. She hadn't been back to La Push since she was sent to boarding school 7 years ago. Sitting there she thought about all the friends she'd left behind; Seth, Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul and Jacob. Jacob had been devastated when she'd told him she was leaving and she'd never quite completely understood his reaction, she wondered what he'd been up to these past 7 years and wished they'd stayed in touch.

"As you can see the Captain as put on the fasten seatbelt sign, so we ask you return to your seats and prepare for landing." The flight attendants voice cut through the sleepy plane and dragged Renesmee out of her thoughts. She watched as everyone shuffled around in their seats and fastened their seatbelts before going back to whatever they'd been doing before the announcement.

When the plane landed the group was swiftly ushered through customs and to baggage reclaim. Renesmee was one of the first to collect their suitcases and walk out to where the coach was waiting. Josh, Melanie and Dylan followed quickly after her and claimed the seats at the very back of the coach. About half an hour later the coach pulled away from the airport and headed towards Forks, which they'd drive through to get t La Push.

Most of the journey went in a blur until they reached Forks. They drove straight pass the entrance to the Cullen's driveway and then pass Charlie's house and the police station where Renesmee could see his car parked in the lot outside. The town looked empty as always but it didn't look as though anything at all had changed in her 7-year absence. Eventually the coach pulled up outside a small hotel in La Push and the teachers stood up.

"Right everyone, this is where we'll be staying. What we're going to do know is drop our stuff here and have a bit of a rest before we go down to the beach where we've been invited to meet some of the most prominent locals." Mr Oliver said as he looked on at the students, before stepping out of the coach and leading them into the hotel where they collected their keys and went off to the respective rooms.

Renesmee was sharing a room with Melanie just like she did at school. Their room was fairly small but the walls were pale which made the room feel very bright and with the large window open you could smell the sea making the whole room feel very summery. They unpacked their things quickly before leaving the room in search of food, preferably chocolate.

The girls wandered throughout the hotel until they reached the front desk which had a vending machine beside it. Melanie quickly emptied her change into the machine and waited rather impatiently for it to release the KitKat she was craving whilst Renesmee watched her in amusement.

A little later they re-joined the class outside and they set off walking towards the beach. Renesmee watched the houses as they walked by, noticing that very few had changed at all; there were a few more flowers, some repaired roofs and a couple of new cars but other than that it was almost like she'd never left.

"Hello everyone, my name is Sam. I'm the leader of what we refer to as the Pack." Renesmee hadn't noticed they'd arrived but started paying attention the minute she heard Sam's voice, he looked exactly the same as when she left although that was definitely down to the fact that part of being able to phase means that you don't age until you stop phasing anymore. Sam continued addressing the group, "The Pack is kind of like our own police department, we work to protect the reservation, it residents and by extension its visitors. Now I believe your teachers would like me to take a quick register."

Sam started reading out the names on a piece of paper Mrs Hendricks had handed him. One by one the students answered "here" until he reached Renesmee's name, "Nessie 'I've forgotten how to use a phone' Cullen." He called out half laughing.

"Oi, I'm perfectly capable of using a phone, it's not my fault you're so bad at answering." She called out in a somewhat sassy voice.

After being shot a look by Mrs Hendricks, Sam continued reading out names until he reached the end of the list and then announced, "Right, in about half an hour we're having a BBQ on the right side of the beach until then you can go do whatever you want."

Melanie immediately grabbed Renesmee's hand and dragged her down the beach and into the sea. The pair splashed about for a while until Renesmee heard Josh calling out "Riri." Which was his pet name for her, and gesturing for her to join him on the beach with another couple.

As Renesmee got closer she saw they were standing in front of a familiar car, and when she got closer she saw that the couple Josh was standing with was Jacob and a girl she didn't recognise. As she reached them Josh put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey babe, this is Jacob and Charlotte. Jacob built this car. How cool is that?" Josh said excitedly.

"Moved on from wheelchairs then." Renesmee joked. Jake had had that car since before she was born but there was need to complicate matters by telling Josh that and then having to find some way to explain why Jake only looked a few years older than them.

"Well what can I say, got bored." He smiled at Renesmee.

"I've known Jake since the day I was born." Renesmee explained to Josh who looked confused.

"Oh right." Josh said not sounding particularly bothered.

"Really? He's never mentioned you." Charlotte suddenly piped up.

"Oh cheers for that." Renesmee said with mock annoyance.

"What did you want me to say? I have an insane, adrenaline junkie friend who would happily jump off a cliff and could eat a pig and still be hungry?"

"Well you could be nicer, but that would've been start."

"FOOD'S READY!" A voiced boomed from across the beach and Renesmee laughed as watched the Pack diving towards the food baffling her classmates in the process.

"Come on, let's get food." She said to Josh taking his hand and leading him towards the food.

They joined they're friends with plates filled with various meats and salads. Sam had slipped a flask full of blood into Renesmee's hand which she'd accepted gratefully and taken a couple of quick gulps from before sliding it into her pocket for later.

Renesmee sat with a group of friends and talked happily with them, until she was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Renesmee." The deep voice called out to her.

"Oh hi Billy." She smiled turning to face the man in the wheelchair.

"Been a long time since we last had a Cullen round these parts." He said matter of factly.

"Yeah, we kinda scattered a bit. Mom and Dad are in Alaska, think everyone else is in Brazil."

"Such a shame, it would have been nice to see them again." Billy smiled before turning his chair away and leaving them.

"So how do you know all these people?" Melanie asked.

"I used to spend a lot of time here as a kid, we only lived down the road in Forks."

They enjoyed the rest of the night until the teachers announced it was time to leave as they had a busy day planned for tomorrow. Most of the group went happily looking forward to sleep, but Renesmee left somewhat reluctantly, being at the beach was the closest she'd felt to home in a long time.

 **So there's the end of the first chapter, please leave a review; I appreciate all feedback positive or negative.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Xem98x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carrying on despite the fact I only just posted chapter 1, but who cares? Hope you like it. (warning this chapter may contain some language that can be considered inappropriate for some age groups)**

"Yesterday you met a key part of the Quileute tribe. The Pack's job is to defend the reservation and hence they have to know the land incredibly well. So today your task is to, in groups of 4, use these maps and navigate you way through the reservations land. If you follow the map correctly, you should collect pieces of information along the way which will help you to understand the tribe."

Renesmee listened from the back of the group as Mr Oliver explained everything to a sleepy class at 9am on a sunny but cold Tuesday morning. Melanie had already decided that Renesmee and Josh would join her and Dylan for today.

When much to Renesmee's relief Mr Oliver finally shut up the four slowly followed their directions towards the forest. Renesmee knew exactly where they were but she still let the others try to find their way with the map.

"So guys do you think you're learning anything right now? Josh said as he kicked at the leaves on the ground.

"Fuck all mate." Dylan said throwing stones at trees.

Melanie huffed and marched off ahead dragging Renesmee along with her. For nearly an hour they walked in silence until a loud cracking sound erupted above their heads. Seconds later the skies opened and rain began pouring down soaking the four teens through to the skin.

"This way!" Josh yelled as he began running off to his left. The rest of the group followed him jumping over the wet logs and trying not to slip in the mud. They ran as fast as humanly possible in search of somewhere dry to wait the storm out.

"Guys stop." Melanie screamed out suddenly clutching her foot.

"What's wrong?" Renesmee shouted back to her through the rain.

"I slipped on a rock. My ankle…" Tears were sliding down her face as she leaned against a tree holding her foot off the ground in an attempt to relieve the pressure. Renesmee ran back took hold of Melanie and began dragging her slowly forwards trying not to let Melanie's foot get hit by anything.

"There's a house up ahead. We can see if anyone's in." Dylan yelled at the group while the rest of them tried to catch up with him.

They reached the house and found Dylan knocking frantically on the door to no avail, Renesmee instantly recognised it, the Cullen's house. Renesmee set Melanie down on the ground and then turned and ran back into the woods. When she was out of sight she used her vampire speed and strength to scale a tree and climbed onto the balcony, knowing the door was never locked because it would never be possible for any human to get to it. She pulled the door open and stepped into Bella and Edwards pristinely white room, she winced as she left muddy wet footprints in the white carpet and ran, at a human speed now, down to the front door.

"Get in." She yelled at the three sitting on the front porch. They needed no further encouragement as they got to their feet and hobbled through the doorway. Renesmee led them to the living room, where Dylan helped Melanie onto the sofa.

"You realise we just broke in here." Melanie said her voice full of pain. "If we get caught we'll be in so much trouble."

"It's not illegal if you live here." Renesmee called back as she left the room and ran up to Carlisle's office to find First Aid supplies. Ever since she'd been born Carlisle had made sure they had a fully stocked medical cupboard just in case of emergencies. It had anything a person could possible need, bandages, stitching kits, morphine, saline drips and a whole bunch of other stuff. Renesmee grabbed bandages and a syringe of morphine before running back down to Melanie.

"Hold still." She instructed as she pulled off her friend's shoe and sock to reveal a bad bruised ankle. "I don't think it's broken, just sprained." She said as she wrapped the bandages tightly around the ankle.

"Tell that to the pain." Melanie winced and gripped the sofa hard enough to make her knuckles go white."

"Here give me your arm." Renesmee said picking up a piece of elastic and the syringe full of morphine. Melanie reluctantly held out her arm and Renesmee tied the elastic around the top half before she skilfully slipped the needle into a prominent vein and injecting the drug.

"Have you done this before?" Melanie asked relaxing slightly.

"Nope first time, but I've watched it a thousand times before." Renesmee smiled reassuringly.

"Where the fuck are we? This house is just white. Literally everything is white!" Josh said in utter disbelief.

"You can go and stand out in the storm if you want." Renesmee said sarcastically.

They sat there in silence listening to the rain and thunder, with Melanie occasionally jumping in surprise, and watching the flashes of lightening above the trees.

"Nessie? Are you here?" The deep voice cut through the silence making them all jump slightly. Renesmee lurched to her feet and ran downstairs.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" She said quietly when she reached the bottom.

"Your teachers were panicking when they couldn't get in touch with your group. I just figured you'd end up here. Where are the others?"

"They're upstairs." She said as she gestured upwards. "Melanie hurt her ankle I didn't think it would be a good idea to move her yet."

Jacob walked past her with an almost icy air and climbed the stairs to the living room. When he walked in the three others looked up to see who it was. "Let's have a look at your ankle." He said as he approached Melanie who was trying to sit up straighter.

"Renesmee bandaged it." Melanie said as Jacob began unwinding it to have a better look ignoring the annoyed looks Renesmee was shooting at him from behind.

"I've seen worse, but I don't think we're going to be able to move you until the storm passes. Does anyone have a phone on them?" He asked looking around.

The boys pulled out their phones and shook their heads "No signal." Dylan said.

"What about a landline?" Josh asked hopefully.

"There isn't one." Jacob said looking harsh and pointedly at Renesmee.

"Oi it's not my fault there's no phone." She said defensively as she crossed her arms. Then she huffed and turned away heading back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Jacob yelled after her sounding almost irritated.

"There's a phone at the cottage." She shouted back.

"Nessie, don't go out in this weather, you'll get yourself killed." He yelled again, this time his annoyance was plainly evident in his tone.

"I'm sure I'll live."

"You're infuriating."

"You're an arsehole."

And with that she slammed the door and began running towards the cottage. I've done something to upset Jake she thought as she ran, he's never been this annoyed with me, what happened to my best friend; a single tear fell from her eye and she stopped running in surprise. All of a sudden more and more tears began falling and she couldn't understand why. So instead she pushed on running to the cottage and practically dived through the door when she reached it.

The room was dark but she could easily make out the shapes of the furniture and began hunting for the phone. After half destroying the room she found the phone, picked it up and immediately dialled the number for the hotel where she knew the teachers would be. She stood holding the phone to her ear for a full minute before she realised all she could hear was static. Frustrated and upset she flung the phone to the ground.

Angrily she charged out the door and started running back towards the main house. Her feet glided easily through the muddy ground and carried her home in mere seconds. "Phone lines are down. She yelled out as she walked into the house and then ran upstairs to the room she had long ago claimed to be hers.

She flung herself down on the bed and watched as rain dripped off her hair and onto the pillow, she wasn't even paying attention to the voices downstairs and eventually she fell asleep.

"Riri. Riri wake up." A gentle hand shook her slightly until she opened her eyes.

"What?" She whispered sleepily.

"We're all in the kitchen making breakfast. Come and join us."

"Uh huh." She murmured and began to roll out of bed in her crumpled and slightly damp clothes. She followed Josh downstairs and into the kitchen where Dylan, Melanie and Jacob were already sitting.

"Ok, let's see what's in the fridge." Dylan said pulling open the door but screamed and jumped back. "What the fuck?" He yelled in disbelief.

Jacobs head whipped around to look in the fridge before he charged at Renesmee and dragged her out the room. "What the hell were you thinking leaving that in there?" He whispered angrily and accusingly.

"Jesus Christ Jacob, it's been years since I was last here, I'd forgotten about it." She said upset by his angry tone.

"For someone who's meant to be hiding what they are, you're doing a pretty shit job." He said sounding more and more angry.

She looked at him in utter shock before she pushed past and walked back into the kitchen without anyone noticing she'd been gone. "Carlisle uses it for medical purposes." She lied as she collected nearly 15 blood pouches from the fridge and carried them up to the office, where she put them in the medical fridge.

"Who's Carlisle?" Melanie asked when Renesmee came back.

"He's my granddad, this is his house."

"Well your granddad has a crappy taste in décor." Dylan said judgingly.

"Esme, my grandmother decorated it." She explained as she pulled a box of cereal out the cupboard and began pouring it into five bowls. One of which she took out into the hall and threw at Jacobs feet before quickly going back into the kitchen with her friends.

"So I got in touch with the teachers, they'll be by to pick us up soon." Josh told everyone.

"That means you can leave, Jacob." Renesmee shouted slightly too aggressively, not that anyone really noticed.

When the teachers finally arrived they spent nearly half an hour trying to sort out Melanie's ankle and get her down to the coach. Whilst they waited Renesmee corned Jacob who had stuck around saying it wouldn't be a good idea to leave them alone seeing as he'd told the teachers he'd find them.

"What did I do?" She asked abruptly.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"To make you so angry. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." He said irately and tried to walk past her.

"Stop it Jacob. I must have done something or you wouldn't be acting so annoyed with me."

"I'm not annoyed with you." He said and walked towards the doorway.

"Bullshit." Renesmee said loud and clearly, stopping Jacob in his tracks.

"What?" He said turning to look at her.

"I said bullshit. Even a blind man could see that you're angry with me, so why won't you tell me why?" She said demandingly.

Jacob shook his head and walked away from her never seeing the tears falling from her eyes.

"You used to be my best friend." She yelled after him desperately.

"That was a long time ago." He said as he disappeared from sight.

 **And that's the end of chapter 2, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, any feedback is welcome.**

 **Xem98x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again, hope you're liking this.**

"That was a long time ago." Jacobs words had been spinning around Renesmee's confused head for days. Even Josh had finally noticed that something was wrong, but he never said anything, most likely because he didn't know what the right thing to say would be.

It was a couple of days later when things got even more confused. Renesmee was in a shop buying snacks, for a movie night she and Melanie were planning on having tonight. As she turned away from the chocolates she'd been considering she slammed hard into someone.

"Ahh," She yelped in surprise, "I'm so sorry." She said as she looked up at the woman she'd bashed into.

"You should be." She said somewhat harshly.

"Excuse me?" Renesmee asked confused.

"Mom, what are you doing?" A voice called from the end of the aisle, Renesmee watched as Charlotte appeared her speech directed at the woman whom Renesmee had bashed into.

"Oh it's you." Charlotte said coldly looking at Renesmee.

Renesmee nodded and turned to the older woman, "I'm so sorry for bashing into you, I didn't see you." She smiled politely and began to walk away from Charlotte and her mother.

"It's all your fault you know." Charlotte called after her.

"What is?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"Jacob was going to ask me to marry him, he had the ring and everything; I found it weeks ago. But then you turned up and suddenly he's acting all strange."

"I'm sorry I don't know what to say." Renesmee said struggling to keep a steady voice, why this bothered her so much she had no idea.

"You should leave, everything would go back too normal then." Charlotte said accusingly.

"Believe me, right now I'd love nothing more." Renesmee said truthfully before she turned away, paid for the items she had and got out of the shop as fast as she could.

She became lost in her thoughts as she walked back to the hotel. Maybe Jake was angry with her because Charlotte was upset. But what would Charlotte have to be upset about other than Jacob. Questions kept appearing and Renesmee began to feel more and more lost. Everything looked the same but nothing was, everyone had moved on; they'd replaced her.

When she got to the hotel she lay on her bed, picked up her phone and dialled. It rang a few times but then went to voicemail, _"This is Bella's phone, you know what to do."_ She hung up and dialled another number, _"Hiya it's Alice I'm busy right now, but I'll get back to ya later."_ She hung up again and dialled one more number.

" _Hello?"_

" _Hi Rosalie, it's me."_

" _Oh hi Nessie."_

" _Do you have time for a chat?"_

" _Actually I'm a tad busy right now, can I phone you back later?"_

" _Yeah ok."_

" _Ok hun, bye."_

" _Bye."_

The call ended and Renesmee felt even more lost than before, none of her family even seemed to care about her at the moment. Even though she knew that was a selfish thought and she hated herself for even daring to think it, she was feeling too lost and abandoned to care.

Deciding getting out was the best option she grabbed her coat and headed off into the forest, running at vampire speeds in an attempt to clear her head.

"RENESMEE! STOP!" Jacob's voice roared from behind her. It only took him a fraction of a second to catch up with her once she'd stopped running.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Half your class is in this forest; do you really think it's a good idea to be _running_?"

"They're not in this part."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I'd be able to hear them, I'm not an imbecile Jacob." She said angrily and began walking away from him.

"I'm not finished." He called after her.

"No but I am." She called back and took off running again.

She didn't get very far, when he cut her off in few short miles. "What is wrong with you?" He asked irately.

"You. You are what's wrong with me. I have no idea how but for some reason I'm taking the brunt of your bad moods, your girlfriends bad moods and even her fucking mothers bad moods."

"Don't talk about them like that." He said angrily.

"Then why don't you all just leave me the fuck alone. Carry on with your own damn life and leave me out of it, I'll be gone soon, I'd leave know if I were given half the chance."

"You want to leave?"

"Well obviously, why the hell would I want to stay somewhere I'm clearly not wanted. I'm only here because my parents gave their permission for this stupid trip."

"I'm sure Edward would be more than happy to bail you out." Jacob sneered.

"Like he even gives a fuck what I want."

"You're insane, he'd give you whatever you wanted."

"Then why the fuck did he stick me in boarding school for the past 7 years."

"So you'd have a shot in hell at a normal life. Some of us aren't that lucky."

"Really cos it feels more like, being dumped and left alone. I get to stay there throughout all the holidays and watch my friends go home to their families, if that's what a normal life is like I don't want it."

"Stop being melodramatic, you see your family all the time."

"Piss off, the last time I saw any of them was 7 years ago when they stuck me on the plane to London. You should remember it; you were there after all."

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked his face a picture of shock.

"What reason would I have for lying?" She asked her voice beginning to crack and her eyes beginning to well up from years of pent up emotions finally escaping.

"Ness." He said and reached out towards her but she took a step back, shaking her head vigorously.

"Don't. You should go home, your girlfriend's probably waiting for you." She took another step back and the turned and ran away, leaving Jacob standing there his arms still outstretched towards where she'd been standing.

 **Jacobs POV**

He watched as she ran from him, her face had been covered in tears and she looked like a child again. His heart broke watching her run, he so badly wanted to hold and comfort her, to be the one to protect her but instead he stayed rooted to the spot.

So instead he walked home to the small house he shared with Charlotte and her mother. The house was only down the road from Billy' so he still spent a lot of time there, today all he wanted was to go and lay on his old bed but he knew Charlotte would be getting impatient, he was already late.

"I'm home." He called out automatically as he walked in the door.

"Oh hi honey, dinners on the table." Charlotte called from the kitchen. He followed the sound of her voice into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Charlotte's mom, Juliet.

"So how was your day honey?" Charlotte asked him as she sat down at the table with her own plate of food.

"Bit boring really." He lied as he stuffed potato into his mouth. "What about yours?"

"Well we saw that friend of yours, didn't we Mom." Charlotte said in an almost sickly sweet voice.

"Oh yes, she practically knocked me to the ground. Horrible girl." Juliet said distastefully.

"I'm sure it was an accident." He said simply.

"Are you defending her?" Charlotte asked angrily.

"I'm just saying, I've known her for a long time and knocking your mother over is not something she'd do on purpose."

"I can't believe you, she's been here less than a fortnight and you're already blind to everything she does."

"What has she done that I'm blind to?"

"Oh come on, don't be naive, when her group went _missing_ the other week, it was so obviously a ploy to get you close to her."

"Yeah I'm sure that's why she spent the entire night either avoiding me or yelling at me." Jacob said exasperated.

Suddenly Seth burst into the room.

"Seth what the hell?" Jacob cried out in surprise.

"You need to see this." He said before he disappeared out the door. Jacob paused for a minute before following him out along with both Charlotte and Juliet. They joined the majority of the pack stood out on the road.

"What is going on?" Charlotte asked in both confusion and annoyance.

"The Volturi." Jacob said in the most solemn voice as he looked down at the mass of black cloaks, slowly but surely walking towards them. "Seth, find Renesmee and get her away from here."

"Where do you want me to take her?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here."

"Why do you care where she is?" Charlotte asked clinging to his arm.

"Because, they are here to kill her."

Charlotte was about to say something else but she was distracted by the sound of Renesmee yelling for Seth to let her go.

"Renesmee, please, you need to leave." Jacob pleaded with her whilst Josh, Dylan and Melanie appeared behind her with confused expressions.

"I'm done running and I'm done hiding. If they want me they better be prepared for me to fight back." She said with an air of determination. "I'm not a child anymore, I don't need you to protect me."

Jacob watched as she pulled out a blood bag from her pocket, stepped into the middle of the road before tearing off the top, and very obviously making sure the Volturi could see, began to drink the contents.

A second later and the Volturi started to charge at vampire speed towards them, 3 more seconds and all hell would break loose.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter, I've tried to make it more dramatic and fast paced than my other stories. I hope you've enjoyed it. Please leave a review.**

 **Xem98x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again, enjoy.**

 _3 more seconds and the Volturi would be on top of them. 3 more seconds and they would be dead. 3 more seconds._

 _The Volturi charged, the Pack charged. Then they collided in a mixture of black cloaks and fur. A rib shattering blow flung Jacob through the air and plummeting back down to the ground. He braced himself for agonising contact with the concrete but it never came, instead he landed on something soft and almost bouncy._

His eyes flung open expecting to see the carnage of the battle but all he saw was the ceiling fan of the bedroom he shared with Charlotte. He rolled over and saw Charlotte deep asleep beside him. He rose silently from the bed and looked out the window. The street was silent, no sign of any vampires, no danger. So why did he feel so on edge.

 **Renesmee's POV**

"Riri. Where were you last night, you missed the movie." Josh said wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I just went for a walk, I wanted to see how much has changed in 7 years." Renesmee said leaning her head into his neck.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Lucy and Kerri got arrested last night. They got caught drinking outside a shop in Forks."

"Haha no way. So what's happening to them?"

"Think the teachers wanna make an example out of them, so when they go and collect them; we all have to go."

"Wow, is it horrible that I'm finding this really like exciting?" Renesmee asked giggling slightly.

"You are an awful person Renesmee Cullen," he said scoldingly, "and I must be too because it's fucking hilarious."

Renesmee hated Kerri but she hated Lucy more, all they'd ever done was try and make her life difficult. So picking them up from a police cell was going to be something she could enjoy, and something to distract her from her mini melt down in front of Jacob.

The teachers looked sterner than usual as they counted everyone onto the coach and set of for Forks Police Department. A drive that Renesmee remembered as taking no more than 10 minutes too nearly an hour, but when they finally arrived it turned out most of the coach was actually really hyped about watching Lucy and Kerri being released. They rushed inside and sat in a large group in the foyer as they watched various police officials walking around.

"Everyone. This is Chief Swan, he would like to speak to you all whilst Lucy and Kerri are processed for release." A very tired looking Mr Oliver announced.

Renesmee looked u and straight into the face of her grandfather. He looked exactly how she remembered him, but with a few more grey hairs and a couple of extra wrinkles around his eyes.

"Underage drinking is something we take very seriously here. Now I understand laws are different in the UK but whilst you are in Washington you have to adhere to our rules. I am aware you are staying on the reservation and I have been in contact with some of the officials there, who have said they will ensure that laws are not broken. Please make sure an incident like this does not happen again." Charlie spoke with an authority that ensured the class' attention before he nodded politely to the teachers and went back to his office down the corridor.

Ignoring the protests of her friends Renesmee got up and followed him. She slipped silently down the corridor and knocked gently on his office door.

"Yes?" His voice called from the other side of the door.

Pushing the door open slowly she stepped into the large office, "Hi grandpa." She said in her usual beautiful airy voice.

Charlie's head snapped up from the computer and his expression became a wide smile. "Renesmee." He said standing to embrace his granddaughter. Renesmee all but flung herself into his arms and held him as though her life depended on it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking down at her face.

"It's the class trip thing." She explained simply.

"Oh Bella mentioned something about that. It must be nice to be back at last."

"It was at first but everything seems to have changed. Jacob is really angry at me for something but he won't tell me what."

"Did you keep in touch with him?"

"Not really but I didn't really keep in touch with anyone, I barely even talk to Mom and Dad. It's kinda hard when you live in an archaic school that has no cell reception."

"Ness, Jake spent the first 11 years of your life being and doing anything that you wanted. But he is still human and although us men won't readily admit it he probably felt abandoned when you left and didn't keep in contact. He knows you could have seen him in the holidays but you choose not to."

"I didn't choose not to, and I would've come back sooner if I could've. I've stayed at school through all the holidays; Mom and Dad never even asked me if I wanted to leave. The day I got on the plane to London was the last day that I saw anyone." She said as a small sob escaped her throat.

"What?" Charlie gasped in shock. "But that was years ago. You're telling me you've been at school for the past 7 years?"

"Mostly, yes. Sometimes in the holidays I go to Melanie's house but that's it."

"Renesmee what are you doing, we've all been looking for you." Josh called out to her from the doorway.

"Go," Charlie said, "I'll come down and see you this evening."

Renesmee smiled and nodded before leaving the room, whilst he granddad watched her retreating back and noticed for the first time how broken she looked.

She ignored the stares she got as she climbed onto the bus and settled for the journey back to La Push. Josh was talking to her the entire journey but he didn't even notice she wasn't listening to a word he said. When they got back to the hotel she, Melanie, Dylan and Josh choose to have a movie marathon in their room. First much to the boys annoyance they'd watched Legally Blonde and they'd just started watching World War Z when there was a knock on the door.

Melanie paused the film whilst Renesmee answered the door. On the other side she saw Charlie with Jacob stood slightly behind and leaning against the wall.

"Hi Nessie." They both said. To which she replied with a slight smile and a polite "Hello."

"Question." Josh shouted from across the room. "What is the deal with Nessie?"

"It's an old nick name." Renesmee said trying to avoid the story behind it.

Charlie cocked his head away from the door, signalling that she should follow them so she stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her before following them out the building.

"It's well known that I don't do touchy feely stuff. But even I know that you two shouldn't be fighting and it needs to be sorted out now. So I'm going to leave you together, go have a chat with Billy and come back when you've had time to sort of whatever needs to be sorted."

Charlie walked away leaving Renesmee and Jacob staring at each other. Renesmee felt as though she would burst into tears any second but she was determined to not let her pain show and tried desperately to keep a straight face.

"So how's Charlotte?" She asked in an attempt to find a safe topic.

"She's fine. Hates you at the moment, apparently you nearly flattened Juliet."

"I didn't flatten her, I just bumped into her and I said sorry, repeatedly."

"Well they're not your biggest fans right now."

"Neither are you evidently." She said giving up and attempting to find out why Jacob was so angry with her.

"Let's not do this again." He groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We're going to keep doing this until you tell me why you're so angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you."

"Yes you are."

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling. You don't get to do that not after 7 years of refusing to acknowledge any of our existences."

"What?" She said slightly shocked at his outburst, even though it's what she wanted just so she would finally know what's wrong.

"For the entire first year I called you every day and you never picked up once."

"Oh Jake," she said suddenly feeling very guilty, "We get no cell reception at school and we're only allowed to use them at certain times."

"You never even visited." He said sounding broken but still a little angry.

"This is the first time in 7 years that I've been able to leave England." She said somewhat defensively.

Jacob looked confused for a minute, "But hasn't you whole family been travelling the world or something."

"I wouldn't know, it's rare I get to speak to them."

"Ok now I feel like a dick." He said smiling and for the first time Renesmee could see no anger in his face.

"Good, because you are." She smirked and playfully slapped his arm.

"Oi I don't mean to interrupt but Hendricks is checking everyone's in their rooms." Melanie shouted from a window above them.

"Shit." Renesmee murmured under her breath.

"Scale the drainpipe, I won't tell anyone." Jacob said with a wink. Renesmee looked around subtly before taking a step back and jumping 3 stories high. She grabbed the window sill and used it to pull herself silently through the open window just in time for Mrs Hendricks to walk into the room.

"Melanie Ball." She called without looking up from her clipboard.

"Yes Mrs Hendricks." Melanie asked sounding nervous and completely unaware Renesmee was behind her.

"Renesmee Cullen."

"Yes Mrs Hendricks." She answered politely.

"Very good." Mrs Hendricks said and retreated from the room.

Renesmee lurched forward pretending to be out of breath, it would look odd if she didn't seeing as she had supposedly just climbed the side of the building. Melanie spun around and stared at her. "How the hell did you get up here?"

"Climbed up the drainpipe." Renesmee said flopping onto her bed.

She lay there smiling to herself, for the first time since she'd been back she felt like things were slightly more normal and she was relieved Jacob wasn't angry with her anymore, even though she felt terribly guilty that the whole situation had been completely her fault anyway.

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit boring but I think it was important to fix the Renesmee/Jacob relationship.**

 **Anyway please leave a review.**

 **Xem98x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet another chapter. Loving the number of people reading this, just wish more of you would leave a review; it helps me work out what aspects of the story need more explaining or improving.**

Things had been going great for the past week, Renesmee was happier than she had been for a long time; mostly due to the fact she had her best friend back at last. But little did she know that her entire world would be turned upside down in a matter of hours.

"I wonder what bullshit tasks they have in store for us today?" Dylan wondered aloud.

"Maybe they'll just give us a break." Josh said wistfully.

"Doubt it." Renesmee murmured half asleep from her bed.

"Babe come on, you've gotta get out of bed. Its nearly 9, you've missed breakfast and I'm pretty sure Hendricks' will hunt you down soon."

"I'm tired." She moaned, she'd snuck out last night to hunt but as far as anyone else was concerned she'd been in her room the entire night.

A loud knock on the door got the groups attention quickly and Melanie jumped out of bed to answer it. Renesmee could hear the conversation but she couldn't be bothered to listen, instead she rolled over and stuffed her pillow in her face; in a failed attempt to drown out the noise.

"Anyone would think you'd been clubbing all night." Melanie joked looking at Renesmee curled up in bed. "We've got some cultural story thing in literally half an hour so move your ass."

"Cultural what?" Josh said sounding as though he wished he'd misheard.

"You heard." Melanie said as she disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Not long after Renesmee found herself sitting on the beach with her entire class facing some of the tribe elders, including Billy as well as some of the Pack; Jacob (who had also bought Charlotte) as well as Sam and Paul.

One of the elders that Renesmee didn't know began telling the history of the Quileute tribe, she'd heard it all before but some of the others seemed to be fascinated by what they perceived to just be a story rather than what Renesmee knew to be completely true. But then the stories took an interesting twist.

"It's said that some of the luckiest members of the tribe had the ability to imprint. You may better understand it as having a soul mate. Imprinting is said to be very rare, but legend says that the wolf experiences a complete change the person they imprint on becomes their soul reason for living, the feeling has often been likened to legend. The wolf would be or do anything for that person just to keep them safe and happy."

 _Be or do anything._ The words spun around Renesmee's head. Wasn't that exactly what Charlie had said about Jacob just a few weeks ago. Suddenly she felt like the world had fallen away from her, she could barely breathe. She looked up and into Billy's eyes, he was watching her carefully as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, he gave an almost undetectable nod of his head that almost caused her heart to stop.

Without even thinking she got up and ran away from the group. She ignored the calls of her friends and teachers; she just kept running wanting to get as far away from the beach as she could. She got faster and faster the further away she got from the beach until she was running at full vampire speed.

When she finally stopped she had no idea where she was but she didn't care. She slumped to the ground and began to sob loudly. Jacob had imprinted on her. It explained so much but at the same time it broke her heart; she became so scared that their entire relationship was the product of some unexplainable wolf gene. She sobbed more and more beginning to feel as though the part of her life with Jacob had all been some biologically determined lie.

"I'd forgotten how fast you can run." Jacobs deep voice said from behind her.

"Yeah well, when a person runs that fast it's generally because they don't want to be followed." She said keeping her back to him.

"I never really did learn to take hints. Guess Billy failed there." He said calmly as she heard him taking a few steps closer to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as she stood and turned to face him, her face covered in streaks from her tears.

"I wanted to, I really did but Edward didn't think it was a good idea. He wanted to wait until you were old enough to decide for yourself what you wanted."

"When exactly was I going to be old enough?" She asked sounding hurt.

"I would've been Edward and Bella's choice, and I had to respect that. The story wasn't even meant to be told today; I don't know what they were thinking."

"Wait so was I the only one that didn't know?" She asked in a tone that Jacob couldn't decipher.

"Your family knows and so does the Pack." He said truthfully but looking slightly ashamed.

She nodded and began to walk away, her head reeling from the very little but still intimidating information she'd gotten.

"Where are you going?" He called after her sounding worried and starting to follow.

"I just need to be alone for a bit. Please Jacob." Her voice was shaking as she choked out his name before speeding up and breaking into another vampire speed run. This time she knew exactly where she was going as she headed north.

The air grew colder and the ground became covered in snow, but the change in scenery barely registered as she ran across Alaska towards the Denali's home at the most Northerly of the state. She'd been running for no more than 3 hours when she arrived but to her it felt like days had passed.

"Mom." She called out from the bottom of the drive, seeing her mother in a window of the house. Bella looked up in surprise at the sound of her daughter's voice, her face full of concern.

Renesmee waited whilst she heard her father say "She knows." Just before they both appeared in the front drive.

She walked towards them slowly, not knowing how to act, after all this was the first time in 7 years that she'd seen them. Bella reached out and pulled her into a tight hug muttering about how much they'd missed her. And for one second Renesmee felt like she was home. But only one second. Because after that she heard a heartbeat and the sound of tiny feet coming towards them. When she looked up she saw a little girl running down the steps of the house.

"Mommy." The child screamed and jumped up at Bella, only to be caught instead by Edward.

Renesmee took a step back in shock. Edward watched her with concern as he held the small human child. "We adopted her 3 years ago, her name is Riane, although we call her Riri." He told her calmly, clearly listening to her thoughts.

"You… you didn't tell me." She stuttered.

"Well you were busy at school." Bella smiled sweetly.

"Not every day for 7 years I wasn't." Renesmee exploded, suddenly every emotion she'd had for the past 24hours came out at once in a yell of fury and hurt.

The sound caused Riane to burst into tears, which only resulted in Bella shouting at Renesmee, "That was unnecessary."

Renesmee back away from her parents, the reason she'd come long forgotten. They've replaced me; she thought. They've replaced and forgotten me; she screamed in her head and wished that the ground would swallow her whole and end the whole horrible moment. But it didn't, the ground stayed solid underneath her feet as she continued to back away from the people she used to call her family.

And then she started running. Running all the way back to Forks. She was a blur as she ran past Charlie's house and then again when she ran past Carlisle's house. But when she reached the cottage she stopped. She kicked the door open and looked around, the phone was still on the floor where she'd thrown it last time and the furniture was exactly how she'd flung it around in her search for said phone.

It made her angry. Being in the cottage for the first time ever didn't make her feel safe and loved but instead she saw red. She began kicking at the walls and furniture, she wasn't as strong as a vampire but she was still strong enough to do some serious damage. When she started attacking the kitchen she found a box of matches. She lit one and dropped it onto the wooden floor. Then she turned and walked out. She stood in the entrance to the cottage and lit another match and threw it inside.

She stood in the doorway watching the flames slowly spread around the place she used to call home, she could hear glass creaking from the heat, furniture breaking and pictures falling from the walls. But she didn't care.

"WHAT'VE YOU DONE?" She looked up and saw it was Charlotte who had shouted at her, she didn't care.

She turned back and faced the cottage, she didn't even notice that the flames were beginning to lick at the front of her body.

"RENESMEE." Jacobs voice vaguely registered in her head as she leant into the flames, tears now flowing freely down her face. She breathed in the smoke and felt herself begin to lose consciousness and fall further into the flames.

Just before she fell completely unconscious she felt a strong muscular arm pulling her backwards.

 **Jacobs POV**

He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and pulled her out of the flames just as he felt her body go limp and lose consciousness. She looked broken when he laid her on the ground away from the cottage which was completely ablaze. Her clothes were black with scorch marks and her skin red where it had been attacked by the flames.

"Stupid girl." He heard Charlotte say from beside him.

"Shut up." He muttered as he began to pick Renesmee up and carry her towards his car which was parked on a nearby hiker's trail.

"What? Why are you angry at me? She's the one that burnt your friend's house down."

"Which she's clearly done for a reason, she's not stupid."

"What reason? She ran away from the beach just to come here and set fire to the cottage."

"I don't know." Jacob said irately as he placed Renesmee in the car before getting in himself and waiting for Charlotte to do the same.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking her back to the hotel, her friends will be worried."

"Don't." Renesmee wished quietly from behind him.

"What?" He asked twisting to look at her. Her eyes were open but she looked weak and small.

She stared him straight in the eye and solemnly said, "I want to go to Italy."

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to make this different to all the other Renesmee fanfics I've read, hence the reason I'm throwing all these different issues into the story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Xem98x**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while but I'm back, for this story anyway. Hope you enjoy it, and please leave a comment.**

Her words burned in his head. How could she possibly want to go to Italy? She knew the Volturi would happily kill. And then it hit him, she wanted to die.

"What the fuck? You just burned down his friends house and now you want us to pay for you to take a vacation. Are you seriously fucking kidding me." Charlotte screeched, the disgust laced throughout her voice.

Jacob looked at Renesmee, the happy little girl he knew and loved was gone. In her place was this broken and lonely woman. And he couldn't help but feel guilty. He had treated her like crap since she'd been back. It had never crossed his mind that she could be so hurt but then again, it had never crossed his mind that Edward and Bella would just abandon their daughter in a boarding school for half her life. She turned her head away from him, as he looked at her with pity in his eyes. He spun the car around and drove as fast as possible back to La Push.

They arrived outside the hotel just half an hour later. He pulled Renesmee out from the back seat and carried her, now sleeping form, inside. Charlotte stayed in the car a look of anger and disgust plastered across her face.

"Oh good, you found her. Could you take her upstairs please." Mrs Hendricks spoke with anger rather than concern for the safety of her student.

Jacob nodded and silently carried his friend up the stairs to her room. The door was already open, as he approached he could see Melanie, Josh and Dylan sat on one of the beds, whist the other remained empty. He placed Renesmee down gently on the empty bed. In the light he could see that the burns on her skin had already healed, the only sign of the fire having happened was her clothes. The pale blue dress she'd been wearing was singed black and smelt of smoke.

"Omg, what happened?" Melanie asked, it was the first time anyone had shown any concern for Renesmee since he had pulled her away from the cottage.

"There was a fire at her parents cottage, she'll be fine. She just needs sleep." He said taking a step back, as her friends gathered around her. They were the only ones who seemed to show any sort of concern for her, and even they didn't know the half of what Renesmee was going through.

Jacob left the room silently as his enhanced wolf hearing began picking up the sound of angry voices from the lobby downstairs.

"She's gone too far."

"There will have to be consequences."

"Consequences? She should be arrested. She's committed arson. It's a crime for god's sake."

"Her parents will have to be contacted, she's underage."

Jacob followed the voices downstairs to the lobby. He found Charlotte standing with Mr Oliver and Mrs Hendricks. Charlotte had a look of fury on her face. Whilst the teachers looked tired and irritated that they had to deal with the situation.

"Jacob, tell them." Charlotte demanded when she saw him coming down the stairs.

"Tell them what?"

"Tell them what that stupid girl did. She set fire to your friends house."

"She set fire to her parents house. And I've known her for a long time, she never does anything without reason. Something must have happened to make her do this."

"I'm sorry Jacob, what? Are you defending her? After everything are you seriously defending her? She practically flattened my mother the other day, she's been nothing but rude to us and now this! Are you fucking kidding me?" Charlotte's face had become so contorted with rage that she no longer even resembled a human being.

"We're not doing this here." He told Charlotte, and then turned to the teachers, "Obviously you are going to need to contact her parents. But speaking as someone who knows her, I would suggest waiting to decide on punishment, at least let her explain. Speaking as law enforcement, the police probably will need to be involved at some point, if only for a report. You will need to be aware that the Chief of the Forks Police Department, Charlie Swan, is her granddad."

"We have our own internal protocols we have to follow. But you say it was her parents cottage? Because if so, it may be possible to avoid police involvement." Mrs Hendricks told him.

"So she's going to get away with it?" Charlotte said in disbelief.

"Oh no, she'll face expulsion. We cannot tolerate this behaviour. But if we can avoid a law suit we will."

Charlotte went to speak again but instead Jacob pushed her out the door and towards the car, "That's enough." He told her sternly.

 **Renesmee's POV**

When Renesmee woke up the room was silent apart from the sounds of Melanie's snoring. She sat up slowly as the smell of smoke filled her nose. Her hand came up to her chest and touched the fabric of her dress. The burnt material disintegrated upon her touch.

She wished she could disintegrate like the burnt material. Just disappear when she was hurt and damaged. Instead she had to keep on living day after day forever. Oh the joys of being immortal, she thought to her-self, pulling off what remained of the dress and replacing it with the one on the chair next to her bed.

It was once she was changed that she looked out the window. She wished she hadn't. Parked in the street below was her fathers Volvo. Groaning she made her way downstairs to the lobby knowing full well that her parents would be waiting furiously. She heard their voices before she saw them, they didn't sound angry yet, but then again they were only exchanging pleasantries with the teachers.

"Renesmee." Mrs Hendricks called out, when she saw her in the doorway. "As I'm sure you will have expected, we called your parents after your unacceptable behaviour last night."

"I expected it. Just didn't think they'd get her so fast." She said sourly.

"We were at the airport anyway, supposedly going to Paris for a vacation. We changed the flights when your teachers called." Bella told her, not once making eye contact.

"How lovely." Renesmee said sarcastically.

"Enough with the attitude." Edward said, his manner cold and calculating.

"We've told your parents the situation. So you can have some time to talk before any decisions are made." The teacher disappeared from sight, leaving Renesmee alone with her parents and their new daughter.

"What were you thinking? You could've died." Bella erupted.

"Didn't know you cared."

"We're your parents of course we care. Doesn't mean we're not angry. What you did was unacceptable."

"And lying to me my entire life isn't unacceptable?"

"We were protecting you."

"Protecting yourselves more like."

"ENOUGH." Edward roared. "You are our child, you do what we say. So, lose that attitude. You are going to pack your bags and go back to Alaska. You are going to get a job and you are going to pay off the damage you did to the cottage. Is that understood?"

Renesmee stayed silent for a moment, giving her father a hard glare, that had he been human would've terrified him. "I am not a child." She said sternly.

"You act like a child, you get treated like a child. Go and do what you've been told."

Renesmee laughed in his face, "Are you trying to parent me? Seriously? Because it's very different to your usual method. By that I mean the 'pretend she doesn't exist method', the one where you dump me in a boarding school and don't speak to me again. The one where you actually go and get a new daughter and a new life."

"Don't you dare-"

"Don't I dare what? Speak? Exist? Be the only one in the god damned family that tells the fucking truth?"

Renesmee didn't even give them a chance to respond, she'd already stormed out of the hotel. She had no idea where she was going but it didn't matter. She was hurt and angry and feeling the need to start punching things.

"Not been arrested yet then? Parents bail you out? I can't believe it, you really do get away with everything." Charlotte shouted out at her.

"Back off." Renesmee shouted back. "I am not in the mood to deal with you today."

"What? You gonna try and set me on fire?"

Without even realising it Renesmee had run at the woman, lunging at her with full vampire strength, her sight blinded by rage. Charlotte screamed as Renesmee pinned her to the ground and sunk her teeth into the womans neck, sucking the blood out of her.

She felt Charlotte's body going limp in her grasp. She could hear her heartbeat slowing and her breath becoming laboured. But none of this seemed to register with Renesmee. Ordinarily this would've been more than enough to make her let go in horror. But not today. Today her body was controlled by the monster, that was her natural vampire instincts. Today her humanity was gone, lost in the pain of loneliness.

Suddenly a hand was pulling Renesmee off Charlotte. She was pulled back and tossed to the side, she looked up and saw Jacob. He was crouched over Charlotte, his face full of worry. Before he had the chance to do anything else, Renesmee had gone.

 **Jacob POV**

I'd driven home last night with Charlotte rambling furiously beside me. My mind tuned her out as I tried to work out why Renesmee had been so destructive.

I knew she was upset about me not telling her that she was my imprint. But I also knew her well enough to know that she would easily get over that. I knew she hadn't seen her family in years, but the Renesmee I knew was strong. She would never go to the extreme of burning down her childhood home. So, what didn't I know? Or did I just not know her?

I hadn't even said a word to Charlotte when we got back, just gotten changed and gone straight to bed. I regretted it. I awoke to the sounds of screaming. Instinctively I hurtled out of the bedroom and towards the front door. The sight that greeted me was like one from a nightmare. Charlotte was flat on her back, blood running down her face and neck. But what scared me more was seeing Renesmee with her mouth locked onto Charlottes neck. She looked something out of the movies, so contorted that she no longer resembled anything remotely human.

Before I really knew what I was doing, I had yanked Renesmee away, flinging her somewhere behind me. I bent over Charlotte to check she was still alive. My fingers pressed against her wrist as I prayed for a pulse.

There was one.

It was faint, but it was there. Relieved I looked around me. Charlottes phone was on the ground beside her, it must've fallen out her pocket when she fell. I picked it up and dialled 911 as I turned to look behind me. There was nothing there. I twisted round more, scanning the road for any sign of Renesmee. There wasn't any, she was gone.

I feared I would never see me friend again.

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone. But I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please leave a review. Thanks everyone, xem98x**


End file.
